


It's About Forgiveness

by Aj4668



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Discussions of PTSD, Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Past Overdose, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: Kent stares at his phone. He reads the text three times. He checks the name of the sender five times. It’s a text from Jack, who, outside of saying ‘good game’, he hasn’t talked to in six years.Hey how are you?Now he wants to know how he is?





	It's About Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/gifts).



> This is a Kent & Jack friendship story, and it discusses their troubled past. Note the tags, my friends.
> 
> My beta, who I can't name yet, saved this story. She knows who she is.
> 
> The prompt is in end notes if anyone wants to read that ahead of time.
> 
> McBangle, I hope you enjoy it. :)

_There are people in your life_  
Who've come and gone,   
They let you down,   
You know they've hurt your pride.  
You better put it all behind you;   
'Cause life goes on.  
If you keep carryin' that anger,   
It'll eat you up inside baby 

_But I think it's about forgiveness, forgiveness  
Even if, even if you don't love me._

~ The Heart of the Matter  
by Don Henley

 

 

Kent stares at his phone. He reads the text three times. He checks the name of the sender five times. It’s a text from Jack, who, outside of saying ‘good game’, he hasn’t talked to in six years. 

 

_Hey how are you?_

 

Now he wants to know how he is? 

What is he supposed to even say to that? How is he? Well, he’s fine, thank you very much, no thanks to you, Jack, though he suspects Jack knows that. Everyone knows that.

Kent and Jeff have been married for thirteen months, and have been out for most of that time. They hadn’t planned on it, but one day, decided, fuck it, they weren’t hiding any longer, and posted a wedding pic on Instagram. Since they’d been the worst kept secret in the NHL for almost four years then, and Kent and Jeff had just won the Aces another Cup, management didn’t even roll their eyes, and instead just tweeted their congratulations. 

 

To jack, and probably others, Kent’s life may look as if it’s been golden, but Kent has worked hard to get where he is today. Jack doesn’t know that Kent’s been in therapy for six years. The day after the Epikegster all those years ago, where Kent said horrible things to Jack, Kent talked to Jeff about what happened. Jeff gently suggested it was time for therapy, and Kent agreed. His therapist, Michael, has guided Kent in managing his PTSD and healing the wounds into bearable scars. 

The PTSD was surprising, but probably shouldn’t have been. Finding your best friend slash boyfriend near death on the bathroom floor is traumatizing enough. Having said best friend slash boyfriend cut you out of his life immediately thereafter may have been worse, in some ways.

So how is he?

Well, right now, he’s standing in his kitchen, panicking. He needs Jeff, and probably Michael. He sends a text to Michael, and waits for Jeff, who is on his way home from his yoga class. Maybe he should finally take up yoga. He could do with some centering and peace right now. Jeff’s been on him for years to try it, but he’s resisted. In this moment, Kent wishes he could meditate this feeling away.

Instead, he grabs a beer from the fridge and picks up Kit, who is only getting bitchier in her older years, and sits on their big, comfortable couch to wait for Jeff and Michael.

 

While he waits, he thinks about how he had wondered for years if Jack blamed him, if he hated him. It was a hell of a burden to carry, and though Bob and Alicia, who have always reassured Kent that he was their family and he wasn’t to blame, Kent has had no idea how Jack felt. 

With Michael’s help, Kent came to see that perhaps Jack was embarrassed, or even ashamed, and maybe Kent reminded him of a really rough time, so it was easier for him to not be in contact. Though Kent doesn’t think anything Jack did was shameful, he can admit now that he has no idea what goes on in Jack Zimmermann’s mind. Jack was always so private, and an odd combination of proud and humble. 

One exercise Michael had Kent do not long after they started working together was for Kent to try to imagine being in Jack’s place, leading up to the draft and after. It was hard, and triggered some flashbacks of Jack lying unresponsive on the bathroom floor, but more so, it brought back all the feelings of helplessness Kent had felt that night, and continued to feel for months and years after.

After a time though, Kent thought he could understand at least some of what Jack had been feeling. Jack had so much pressure on him, much of it being self-imposed. Self-imposed pressure doesn’t lessen the stress, though, and others contributed to the it, too. The media, Bad Bob (even if he never meant to), his agent – they definitely contributed. Kent himself may have, too, with his ‘we can stay together no matter what’ claims.

Ultimately, Michael helped Kent see that Jack is responsible for Jack, and Kent can only be responsible for himself. Whatever Jack felt or did, Kent couldn’t control. Even if Kent unknowingly and unintentionally added to Jack’s pressure, Jack made his choices. His reasons for those were his own, and Kent had enough issues of his own to work through without taking on Jack’s. 

None of it answered any questions, but Kent learned how to cope with the unanswered questions, the unknown, and Jack’s absence from his life.

 

So how is he? 

 

Well, he’s better than he was at that stupid party he crashed at Samwell, but he still doesn’t know how to interact with Jack. It’s something that he never really talked about with Michael, since they didn’t think this would ever happen, outside of hockey games.

He pets Kit on her head, moving to under her chin, and is comforted by her purrs. He can’t figure out why Jack is contacting him now. It’s been a month since the Aces won the Cup, and a year since he and Jeff got married and came out. Jack wouldn’t be planning on retiring, he isn’t injured, and as far as he knows, Bob and Alicia are fine. He gasps, then checks Twitter to see if there is any news about either of them. He finds nothing, so that can’t be it, and he doubts Jack would initiate a conversation about something like that with ‘Hey, how are you?’

He isn’t sure Jack would even tell him if anything happened to Bob and Alicia.

Where the hell is Jeff? Kent takes a long pull of his beer, and Kit jumps off his lap, annoyed that he moved and stopped petting her for a few seconds. 

His phone rings, and the display says ‘Michael’, so he swipes to accept the call quickly. Kent explains the situation to him, and then holds his breath, waiting for Michael to say something.

“So how are you?” Michael asks.

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Kent questions sharply. “It isn’t.” He rubs his temples, wondering how Jack can still manage to fuck him up like this.

Michael sighs. “No, I’m genuinely wondering how you are doing since you got the text. How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling all kinds of things, but the main things are panic and confusion. I don’t know why he texted. I mean, he could have sent it to the wrong person. Oh God, what if he sent it to the wrong person? That will make things ten times more awkward than they are now.”

“Are they awkward now? Haven’t you made peace with it?”

“Well, yeah, but I don’t know what he’s been feeling,” Kent whines.

“What he’s feeling isn’t your responsibility, especially after so many years. What do you think you want to do here? You have some options.”

“I do?” Kent hasn’t thought of options. He’s only panicked. Jack fucks him up, that’s all he knows.

“Yes. You can respond or ignore it. If you respond, there are all kinds of things you could say.”

“Okay yes, options. I don’t think I can ignore it. I need to know what he wants.” Yeah, there’s no way he can ignore it. Like, has Michael even met him? 

“Okay, that’s fair. So what do you think you’d like to say in response?” Michael asks.

“How about, ‘Why the fuck are you texting me now?’ Too harsh?” 

Michael laughs. “It’s honest, but do you think that will be conducive to opening a line of healthy communication? Is that even what you want, Kent? Do you want to communicate with Jack now?”

“I’ve always wanted that,” Kent all but whispers. “You know I’m not in love with him anymore, but this has always just been there, unfinished and looming.” He shifts on the couch, curling into himself and hugging his legs.

“Have you thought about something simple, like, ‘I’m good, how are you’ as a response?”

Oh. No, Kent hadn’t thought of that. “Well, now that you mention it, it seems pretty simple, and it’s designed to keep the conversation going.”

“Yep, exactly,” Michael agrees. “What will you do if he doesn’t respond or it goes badly?”

Kent takes a moment to think on that. “You know, I won’t do anything. I’m good. I have Jeff. I have friends - good friends. I have hockey and a life I built for myself and if Jack is in it, awesome. If not, I’m okay.”

“Good answer. Let me know how it all goes.” 

 

Jeff walks in, sweaty from his yoga class just as Kent says goodbye to Michael. Jeff raises his eyebrows, but says nothing until Kent’s done with his call.

“Hey babe,” he says, leaning down and kissing Kent quickly as Kent remains on the couch. “Michael? Everything okay? I thought you were on monthly appointments now.”

“We are. Check this out.” Kent grabs his phone, pulls up the text, and holds it up so Jeff can read it.

“Holy shit. What are you going to do?”

“Michael had this brilliant suggestion to just respond simply, like ‘I’m good, how are you?’ What do you think?”

Jeff laughs. “Well, that’s why you pay him. It’s a good idea.” He studies Kent, peering down at him. “At the risk of being repetitive, how are you? Are you okay? This must have shocked the shit out of you.”

“Yeah, to put it mildly. I even had a few minutes where I contemplated joining your yoga class to get peace and serenity.” Kent laughs as Jeff rolls his eyes. “But I’m good. I mean, I’m curious as fuck to know what he wants, but I’m good. If nothing comes from it, I won’t crash, ya know?” Kent reaches up and grabs Jeff’s hand. “I’d like to be his friend again, but if that’s not possible, I’ll be okay. I was happy and fulfilled yesterday, and I will be tomorrow, even if Jack Zimmermann is not in my life.”

Jeff smiles. “Good. I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too. Go shower, you peaceful yoga freak. You stink.”

 

While Jeff showers, Kent sends the message. It’s carefully crafted, of course. 

 

_Hey, I’m good. How are you?_

 

He thinks about waiting for a response, but decides instead to join his hot husband in the shower.

 

A little while later, Kent’s phone dings with a text alert as he and Jeff are getting dinner ready. He realizes that he had actually forgotten about Jack’s response, and it’s not lost on him that Jack’s reactions no longer control his moods. “Huh,” he mumbles to himself, pleased.

He checks his phone, and sees that the ding was alerting him to a text from his sister, not Jack. Jack had responded while he and Jeff were in the shower. 

 

_I’m good. Thanks for responding so quickly._

 

Kent snorts. Quickly. Right. Panic and a call to his therapist and then the response. He reads on, as there’s more.

 

_Bits and I are going to be in Vegas next week, and I wonder if you and I can get together and talk._

 

“Talk? What the fuck?” Kent mumbles to himself, but he already knows he’s going to do it.

“Babe, do we have anything going on next week?” he calls to Jeff, who’s gone out onto their back deck to grill their steaks.

“Not that I know of, other than the usual. Why?”

“Jack responded. He and his husband will be in Vegas next week. He wants to get together and talk.”

“All of us? That’s weird. I mean, I know him from the ice, but that’s it. I don’t know his husband at all.”

“No, he says him and me.” He looks up from his phone and meets Jeff’s eyes. “Are you okay with that?”

“Of course, I trust you. Are you okay with talking with him?” Jeff walks back into the kitchen and takes Kent’s hand.

Kent nods. “Yeah, I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

“I know you have. Whatever happens, I’m here.”

 

Kent and Jack text and plan to meet the following Tuesday, which is five days away. Kent totally doesn’t start worrying about what to wear, really.

 

On Tuesday, Kent is meeting Jack at a quiet restaurant for lunch. It’s one Kent found years ago. Kent likes it because he’s never bothered there, it’s not fancy, and they offer some healthy options, which works for today if Jack is sticking to his meal plan in the off-season. Kent arrives ten minutes early, and Jack is standing outside, just off to the side of the entrance, waiting for him.

Kent feels a little breathless at the sight of Jack, which surprises him. It’s not as if he hasn’t seen Jack in the past six years, but it’s always been on the ice. Jack has never been waiting just for him. Kent takes a moment to be pleased that while he still thinks Jack is handsome standing there in his neat navy polo shirt and khaki shorts, he no longer feels the rush of affection that he used to feel for Jack.

Jack sees him and takes a few steps to meet him, and stops abruptly. “Uh hey,” he says, offering his hand for Kent to shake.

Kent shakes his hand, and makes a decision that whatever this is, it doesn’t have to be awkward. “Hey. Wanna go in? They won’t bother us here. It’s not fancy, but it’s good.”

“Sure. I’m hungry.”

They enter and Kent leads Jack through to a booth in the corner towards the back of the small restaurant as he greets one of the employees. 

“Hey Sue, just grabbing my booth. We need two menus, please,” he says, flashing his smile.

“Sure thing, be right there. Water? Coffee?”

“Water for me. Jack?”

“Water for me, too, thanks,” Jack says as he takes a seat in the tall booth.

“So what brings you to Vegas?” Kent asks as he unfolds his napkin.

“Bits is filming his show at the Bellagio. I tagged along for a vacation.” 

Kent is aware that Bitty hosts a show on the Food Network, and has even watched it a few times. “Cool. Having fun?”

“We just got in yesterday, but so far, yes. Maybe you can recommend some things for me to do while Bits is taping? I’m not so much of a sit-by-the-pool guy.”

Kent laughs. No, he isn’t. “Sure. There are even some historic sites you could check out. I’ll text you a link later.”

Jack’s eyes light up at ‘historic’. “Thanks. That sounds great.”

Sue brings their water and menus, and lets them know she’ll be back in a few. 

“What do you get?” Jack asks.

“Turkey burger and fries. They have different toppings you can choose from, too,” Kent says, pointing to the options on Jack’s menu. 

“Sounds great,” Jack agrees, snapping his menu shut.

Kent raises his brow and mockingly gasps. “You eat fries?”

Jack just laughs. “I’ve loosened up some, yeah, at least in the off season. I’m on vacation, ya know? I don’t think I’ll ever go crazy with it, but yeah, I even eat pizza every now and then.”

Kent studies him for a moment. “Be honest. The pizza has veggies and like, chicken on it.”

Jack blushes, but laughs. “You got me. That’s true.”

Sue comes back and takes their orders, leaving them alone again. Kent can’t wait any longer.

 

“Why are we here, Jack?” he asks softly.

“Yeah, that. I uh, I told Bits a long time ago that you and I owed each other a lot of apologies. Recently, it hit me that I never gave you those apologies, and I never let you apologize to me, though I know you tried.” He says this in one long breath, then stops suddenly, as if collecting his thoughts and his breath. After a long moment of silence, he continues. “I am sorry, Kent. I’m sorry for cutting you off. Though it was necessary for my recovery, I could have handled it a lot better. I’m sorry I never let you have a chance to say what you needed to say, even if it was hard for me to handle.”

“Yeah, well, a lot of what I’d have said probably would have hurt you,” Kent says, staring at the napkin he was pulling apart. 

He used to dream of this very moment, used to quite a lot actually, where Jack wants to make things right between them. In those dreams, the relief he felt was strong. It doesn’t even begin to compare to what he’s feeling now, which is a swirling mess of relief, wariness, and sadness of everything that happened between them all over again. 

“Maybe. But Kent, you found me. You saved my life.”

Kent’s eyes rise in shock. “You know that?”

“I found out a few years ago, actually. My mom told me. It was after one of the times we played the Aces, and um, well, Bits and I were talking about you. My parents were visiting, and my mother cut us off. She said that you saved my life, and that I could be angry with you for what happened before and after, but she wasn’t going to let anyone say bad things about you.” Jack blushes, and lowers his head. 

“Go Alicia,” Kent whispers in awe.

“Yeah, you have a fan in my mother. I was in shock. I had assumed one of my parents found me, and never asked. I should have. It must have been hell for you.”

“It wasn’t easy.”

“Can you tell me about that? Part of my recovery has always been taking responsibility for my actions and making amends, when I can.” 

 

Just then, Sue brings their burgers, and sets them down. She refills their water, which Kent is really grateful for, pats Kent on the shoulder as if she knows Kent needs the support, and walks away.

 

“Uh yeah,” Kent begins to answer Jack’s question. “Do you want to know what happened when I found you, or after?” 

“I guess both.”

Kent has never imagined, nor dreamed, of this part of the conversation. He doesn’t know what to say, or even how to start.

He takes a deep breath, wishes he had taken some fucking yoga classes so he knew how to center himself, and decides to start at the overdose. He tells Jack about finding him on the bathroom floor, barely breathing. He talks about the hospital, and how he wasn’t allowed to see Jack at all, even once Jack’s parents arrived, though they were really kind to him. Mostly, he reveals how afraid he was - afraid for Jack, and afraid for himself, thinking Jack may die, and not knowing how to live in a world where Jack doesn’t exist.

Both men have tears in their eyes, and struggle to eat their food, but Kent continues.

He talks about leaving for the draft the following day, and feeling like a fraud for the first year. Everyone knew the top spot would have been Jack’s, that he should have been in Vegas, not Kent. He tells Jack about working harder than anyone else to prove himself, and not being able to tell anyone why he was such a mess.

Finally, he recalls the EpiKegster, and how he was so ashamed after, but that it led to him getting therapy. When he tells Jack about his PTSD diagnosis, he can see Jack fight tears again. 

“But Jack, I’m better now. I’m good. I’m happy with Jeff. We have a good life. I know how to cope with shit now, and if I struggle, I have strategies.”

Kent takes a long drink of water, and Sue comes over and refills both his and Jack’s glasses, then quietly walks away. It’s a much-needed break.

“Jack, I’m sorry, too. I didn’t understand the pressure you felt before the draft. And I shouldn’t have tried so hard to get you to talk to me. The party? God, I fucked up. I said so many things that were out of line. You were right to kick me out. No matter how desperate I was to get you to talk to me, I handled it so badly,” Kent says, running his hand through his hair, messing it up beyond the cowlicks he’s accepted he will never control.

Jack picks up his burger to take a bite, and then puts it back down, giving up with a sigh. “Kent, I’m sorry I put you through that. I mean, finding me. I never even thought about that part of it. I just… well, I just wanted it all to stop. I couldn’t do it anymore. I never really thought about suicide that day, honestly. I just wanted to stop feeling.” His eyes fill with unshed tears, and he looks so regretful that Kent can hardly stand it. “If I had stopped to think about it, I’d have realized I was taking too many pills, and that you’d be the one to find me.” 

“Jack…”

“No, I need to say it,” Jack insists. “If I’d have known what would happen to you, how it would impact you, I wouldn’t have done it. I mean that. I am so sorry.”

Kent can’t speak. He knows he should, and he has things to say, but he’s physically unable to form words. He has a lump in his throat, and he’s trying desperately not to cry. He’s wanted to hear this exact thing from Jack for so long - acknowledgment that he, too, had been hurting - and he doesn’t know what to do with it now except cry like a baby. This is nothing like his dreams. His dreams hadn’t at all prepared him for this moment. He supposes nothing really could.

“Kent?” 

Kent clears his throat, and tries to speak. He clears it again. “Um, wow. Thanks. That’s, uh, wow. Apology accepted, of course, without a doubt.” 

Kent sees the relief on Jack’s face, and continues. “I did shit, too. I knew you wanted space, and I kept texting and trying to see you. That wasn’t fair. And then showing up at Samwell those times, that wasn’t cool at all. That was your safe place, and I would just randomly appear. That last time, though - that was the worst. I said such horrible things. I knew what your buttons were, your weak points, and I intentionally pushed all of them because I missed you and wanted you to hurt like I was. It was a total dick move, and I’m sorry.” 

Kent pauses, and takes a long drink of water before talking about what he regrets the most. “What I’m most sorry for is not seeing how bad things were for you before the draft. I should have. I mean, I was your best friend. We were…” He stops short of defining it more, having long-since realized that he inflated what he and Jack were to each other. “Well, you know what we were. I should have seen it. I didn’t, and I’m sorry. I was too caught up in what up meant for me, and I don’t think I understood what it was like for you, being the likely number one, and Bad Bob’s son.”

“Kenny…”

“No, I should have seen something, and it’s okay, Jack.” Kent can’t help but blush at the old nickname, and he takes another drink of water. Sue, who Kent is starting to think is psychic, appears from nowhere and refills their water again, then quietly moves away.

“Kenny, no. I didn’t tell anyone everything I was feeling. I got really good at hiding things. Too good, apparently. Not seeing it is not your fault. Not talking about what I was feeling, not leaning on those close to me is mine. I knew I could trust you. I knew you loved me.” Jack smiles as Kent’s eyes grow wide. “Yeah, I knew, though you never said it. I never said it, either. Did you know?”

“No,” Kent whispers. “I had wondered, then everything happened, and you wouldn’t talk to me, so I figured I had made it into something it wasn’t. I thought I had imagined some of it.”

“God, Kenny, no. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left you wondering and feeling that way. Even if we weren’t meant to last, what we had mattered. It was important to both of us.”

Fuck. Kent is going to break down in this restaurant. “Thank you,” he mutters. This is the validation he needed so long ago. Desperate to lighten things up, he says, “So tell me about Bitty.” He means it in a general sense, but Jack misunderstands.

“Well, he isn’t that thrilled about us meeting today.”

“What? Why? Jeff is fine with it, other than being worried about how I’ll be after.”

Jack winces. “Oh, he knows the story, huh? Well, that’s fair. Bits does, too, but he was there at the EpiKegster, and heard what you said to me.”

“Oh, right. He was the kid in the hallway. Fuck, that was a long time ago, Jack. He still hates me for that?”

“He’s very protective of me. He knows we both did things we needed to apologize for, but he’s firmly in my camp.”

Kent plays with his now-cold fries and, after a long minute, finally meets Jack’s blue eyes. “I was hoping that after this discussion, we’d be friends again, but if Bitty hates me…”

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just hesitant.”

“Whatever. Is this going to cause problems, assuming you’d even want to be friends again?”

“Yeah, that’s the goal, and I’ll work on Bitty.”

Kent breathes a sigh of relief upon hearing that friendship is the goal. “Would it help if you guys came over for dinner? He can see that I’ve grown up, meet Jeff, hang out.”

“Sure, and I’d like that, too. I’ll find out what his taping schedule is, and text you.”

Sue appears magically, and asks if they want their burgers boxed up, which they do, and after she brings them boxes, they have a quick battle over who is going to pay. Jack wins, since he invited Kent, and Kent will be hosting dinner soon.

They walk out of the restaurant, and pause awkwardly. It’s not unlike the end of a first date, wondering what should happen. Kent finally thinks, “Fuck it”, and goes in for the hug. 

“Damn it, Jack. It’s really good to see you, and thanks.”

“You too, Kenny. I appreciate you agreeing to see me after all this time,” Jack says, patting Kent on the back.

Kent pulls back, and laughs. “As if I’d ever refuse to see you. Whatever.” He rolls his eyes as he starts to walk away. “Let me know what night works for you for dinner.”

“Will do.” Jack watches Kent walk away with a smile.

 

Kent tells Jeff about his lunch, ending with the dinner plans. 

“Babe, I’m so happy it went well, I really am,” Jeff says, hugging Kent as they sit on the couch, “but you mean I have to have dinner and make nice with a guy who is holding a grudge about something you did six years ago? You didn’t even do it to him, and he wasn’t with Jack at the time.”

“Do you really mind? I really was an asshole that night, and I’d be Team Jeff if someone said shit like that to you, even six years later.”

“Aw fuck. You’re right. I’ve been planted firmly on Team Kent this whole time, and I know how much of an ass you could be back then, so yeah. We’ll do dinner. I’ll be nice. I’m not making my special lasagna, though. I draw the line there.”

Kent laughs and kisses his husband. “That’s okay, babe. Save that for me.”

 

Jack texts Kent later. They agree on Thursday night, and Jack says they are looking forward to it. 

Kent laughs and calls him a liar. _We both know your husband isn’t, but that’s okay. See you Thursday._ He ends the text with the links with info on some places he thinks Jack will like to see while Bitty is busy. 

 

On Thursday, Kent is surprised with himself. He’s not panicked, or even really all that nervous. He talked with Michael, and worked through his feelings about Eric Bittle not liking him. He knows he can’t control how other people feel about him, and all he can do now is be polite, if not friendly.

He and Jeff prepare dinner. Having marinated the salmon all day, they take it out so they can grill it, along with some veggies they are going to foil wrap and grill. They have a Chardonnay chilling, and Pinot Noir in case anyone prefers red. The table is set, and a few minutes before Jack and Bitty are set to arrive, Jeff will start grilling. 

Right at seven, the doorbell rings. “They’re here,” Kent calls to Jeff, and makes his way to their front door to open it.

“Hey guys, glad you made it,” Kent says, smiling. He shakes Jack’s hand, and offers to take what Bitty is holding from him. 

Bitty barely smiles, but agrees. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Jeff’s out on the deck at the grill. Can I get either of you anything to drink? We have beer, wine, some harder stuff, water or soft drinks.”

“I’ll have a water, thanks,” Jack says. “I love your house.”

“I’ll have a beer,” Bitty replies. “I do, too. I thought you’d be living in a fancy condo, though.”

“I used to, but Jeff and I have lived here for about five years. This neighborhood is great. Quite a few other players live here, too. We love it.”

They move to the kitchen, where Kent places Bitty’s dish on the counter, and grabs the drinks. “Bitty, does this need to be in the fridge or anything?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Okay then. Kent’s trying. “Come out and meet Jeff.”

They head to the back of the house, and make their way through beautiful sliding glass doors that open to the back deck. As they step outside, Jeff looks up, walks over and greets the guests.

“Hey Jack. I’m not sure we’ve ever officially met. Jeff Troy. It’s nice to finally meet you,” he says, shaking Jack’s hand. 

“You too, Jeff. I’ve admired your hockey for a long time.”

“Same, man. Thanks.” Jeff turns to Bitty. “Hi, Eric, right? I’m Jeff Troy. It’s nice to meet you. 

“Eric Bittle, but Bitty is fine. Thanks for having us.” Bitty looks across the deck, sees the beautiful pool and incredible landscaping. “This is really beautiful. It’s not at all what I expected.”

Jeff just smiles, and says, “Thanks. I’d like to say we put a lot of work into it, but the house pretty much came this way. We have a company that keeps it all looking this good.”

“Nice, that’s really nice,” Bitty says, and then there is silence.

Well, this isn’t going well, Kent thinks. Eager to make things less awkward, he asks Bitty to tell him about his show, and what they are taping in Vegas.

“Well, we’re doing a sort of ‘what to eat in Vegas’, and then picking a few things from that, and showing people how to make them at home. The chefs at the Bellagio have been incredible.”

“That sounds awesome,” Kent admits. “When will it air?”

“It may be our season premier, so look in September.”

“I can let you know,” Jack offers. 

Kent notices Bitty barely frowning, but he stops himself and smiles. “Sure, Jack will know,” Bitty confirms.

Thankfully, Jeff announces that the food is ready, and they all head inside. Jack asks where the bathroom is, and after Kent directs him, he is left alone with Bitty.

“Do you want another beer? Something else?”

“Wine would be nice.”

“White or red?” Kent inwardly groans at how stilted this is.

“White.”

“Got it,” he says, and grabs the Chardonnay from the fridge, and opens the bottle. As he’s doing that, he asks Bitty if he knows what Jack will want to drink.

“He’ll probably stick with water, but he may have a glass of wine. You know, I don’t really like you.”

Kent jerks his head up to meet Bitty’s eyes. “I’m aware,” he responds quietly and calmly. He wishes Jeff would walk in right now, but Jeff is in the dining room, setting up the food.

“So you do know. I guess you don’t care.”

“Well, I care to the extent that I care about anyone not liking me. I can’t control how you feel, though. I’ve done nothing to you. You are choosing to not like me based on a fight I had with Jack over six years ago, one that wasn’t meant for your ears.” He sighs, knowing he sounds like an ass. 

Kent collects his thoughts because he understands that he needs to at least attempt to make this better. He continues, “Listen, Jack and I both did shitty things to each other. We’ve apologized and are trying to be friends again. I’d like to be friends with you, or at least co-exist peacefully.”

Bitty picks up his glass of wine, and Jack’s water. Before he walks out of the kitchen, he says, “I don’t like what you said to him that night at the Haus.”

“Yeah, I don’t like it either. I was an ass.” Kent takes a long drink of his wine. “I guess Jack told you that I left that night, and ended up in therapy shortly after?”

Bitty nods, eying him warily.

“I’m not the same man I was then. I bet you aren’t either.” Kent watches Bitty’s eyes widen just a bit, perhaps in recognition of some truth in his words. “So if Jack and I can forgive each other, and get past everything, maybe you can get past things, too? Give me another chance?”

Jeff comes into the kitchen. “What’s happening in here? Jack and I are waiting at the table for you guys.” He makes eye contact with Kent and raises a brow, asking silently if he’s okay. He likes Jack, but he and Kent have already discussed that if it got uncomfortable for Kent for any reason, they’d call the dinner off.

Kent just nods, and takes Jeff’s hand as they walk into the dining room, and says, “We’re fine. Let’s eat.”

 

Though Jack looks back and forth between Kent and Bitty, he makes no comment. As they sit down, Jeff says, “Music? We can do Fleetwood Mac’s farewell album, Beyonce’s latest, or…”

Before Jack can roll his eyes, Kent and Bitty all but shout, “Beyoncé!”

Kent smiles. He can work with this. “She’s coming to Vegas later this year. We should go. I can introduce you to her.”

“Oh my… You know her?”

“Yeah, we’re friendly. Jay is really into hockey, so we’ve met.”

Bitty looks at Jack, and all but shrieks, “I’m going to meet Beyoncé!”

“I heard, babe. That’s awesome. Um, is this something I can experience, too?”

“Dammit Jack. If you go, that means I have to, as well,” Jeff pouts. “You have no idea what Kent is like at these concerts.”

As Kent frowns playfully, Jack laughs. “I can imagine. I’ve gone to Beyoncé concerts with Bitty, not to mention Britney Spears, and…”

“You like Britney? We should go see her, too.”

“She and Kent are almost besties,” Jeff says, rolling his eyes.

As Kent and Bitty discuss their favorite music, Kent smiles at Jack. He is making this work, and it’s not even all that hard. Bitty seems to be giving him a chance, and he’s grateful.

Jeff watches them, and listens to their conversation. He leans towards Jack and says, “Hey man, has anyone ever pointed out that you have a type? They are pretty similar, in looks and personality.”

Jack rolls his eyes as Kent and Bitty laugh. “Yeah, it’s been pointed out to me,” Jack says wryly.

Bitty winks at Kent. “He’s got good taste, huh?”

Kent knows things aren’t perfect, and he and Bitty have a ways to go, but he’ll take it. He was happy and content a week ago, and it’s even better now. 

Yeah, he’ll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome prompt from McBangle: Futurefic of Kent and Jack reconciling as friends. Acknowledging that they'd both hurt each other in the past (whether this is a major part of the plot or something that has already happened before the start is up to you) and reconnecting as friends. I'd love to see them both in therapy, even if it's only an offhand reference. Emotionally healthy!Kent is my jam.  
> Bonus if Bitty & Kent & Jack friendship. How would Bitty feel about Jack reconciling with Kent and what would it take to move him from disliking Kent to friendship with him? If you don't feel comfortable with Bitty & Kent friendship, that's OK too
> 
> Healthy!Kent is my THING, and having both Jack and Kent in therapy before they reconcile - well, I heard angels sing. :)


End file.
